


The day Derek become a dad...

by InesCross



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, DerekIsAGoodDad, DerekLovesHisSon, F/M, M/M, MaddoxHaleStilinski, Mpreg, Open Ending, StilesWantsAnotherBaby
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InesCross/pseuds/InesCross
Summary: (... It was the scariest day of his life) O cinco ocasiones en las que Derek se asustó o sintió miedo por culpa de Stiles y sus hijos, y dos en las que no.





	1. The day Derek found out he was gonna be a dad

**Author's Note:**

> Creado para la dinámica que MaileDC organizó. Nuestro objetivo es hacer más historias Sterek en español.
> 
> Más historias comenzarán a ser publicadas. Por favor, no dejes de leer y de escribir sobre esta increíble pareja.

El día que Derek se enteró que iba a ser papá fue el día más espantoso de su vida.

 

No espantoso, porque el hecho de tener un hijo con Stiles era lo mejor que le podría pasar, pero sí que fue impactante. 

 

Stiles lo dijo sin preámbulos, sin titubear. Se paralizó del asombroso y parpadeó estúpidamente.

 

—¿Cómo? 

 

—Que tengo tres meses de...

 

—Te he oído. Sólo estoy procesando.

 

—Vale —hubo un silencio de diez segundos —. ¿Ya lo has procesado? Porque tenemos que empezar a escoger nombres y construir la habitación del bebé.

 

Derek simplemente le miró y suspiró. Con Stiles no le quedaba de otra mas que reaccionar rápido.

 

—Sí, lo he procesado. Comenzaré a hacer los planos de la habitación —y Stiles se mordió el labio, porque le ponía mucho el que Derek fuera arquitecto. Y era por eso que había quedado embarazado... por su calentura.

 

Pero, hey, no era su culpa que los arquitectos fueran sexys. En especial si el arquitecto se llamaba Derek Hale.

 


	2. The day Derek become a dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El día que Derek se convirtió en papá fue el día más espeluznante, y feliz a la vez, de su vida.

El día que Derek se convirtió en papá fue el día más espeluznante, y feliz a la vez, de su vida.

 

Espeluznante porque le hicieron una cesárea a Stiles, que para desgracia del lobo, tuvo que presenciar. 

 

Feliz porque pudo sostener a su pequeño hijo entre los brazos. Y era tan increíblemente pequeño que casi llora de ternura y felicidad.

 

Decidió dejar descansar a su esposo y le dijo a John Stilinski que pasara a ver a su nieto.

 

El hombre se volvió loco al ver la mata de cabello rubio y la piel blanca de su hijo y de él en el bebé.

 

Inmediatamente, pidió a Derek sostenerlo, a lo cual el lobo no se negó. El sheriff del condado soltó una que otra lágrima de nostalgia por que seguramente su esposa se habría enamorado de su nieto. 

 

Derek asintió en comprensión, porque su madre y su padre también se habrían vuelto eufóricos con su nieto.

 

Cuando el Stilinski mayor se retiró, Derek no dejó a su bebé por nada del mundo. Se dedicó a observarlo dormir, a escuchar sus latidos y a derretirse de amor. Su instinto le pedía no soltar a su bebé, y el le haría caso a su instinto.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer :)


	3. The day Maddox scared the shit out of his dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El día más espantoso de la vida de Derek fue cuando vio a su hijo ser disparado

El día más espantoso de la vida de Derek fue cuando vio a su hijo ser disparado por un puto cazador de mierda.

 

El cazador cayó muerto en menos de lo que se tarda uno en parpadear. Su hijo gruñía de dolor en el suelo del bosque de Beacon Hills.

 

—Puto cazador de mierda —lo que dijo su hijo, fue justo lo que pensó Derek —. Puta bala de acónito de mierda.

 

Derek se echó a reír del alivio al ver que su hijo no estaba tan mal. Que sufría, pero que viviría.

 

—Cuida la puta boca, Maddox. No quiero oírte hablar así frente a tu papá, ¿entendiste?

 

—Sí, Pa'. ¿Podrías quitarme esta mierda? Arde como el infierno.

 

Ese día también fue el día que se enteró que aquél cazador era el tío de la chica que le gustaba a Maddox. 

 


	4. The day Derek let his son go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El día que Derek dejó ir a su hijo fue el día más doloroso de su vida.

El día que Derek dejó ir a su hijo fue el día más doloroso de su vida. Pero el chico ya tenía dieciocho y debía ir a la universidad.

 

—Cuídalo, Kat, por favor —la chica asintió. Kat había decidido no seguir con la tradición de su familia de ser cazadores. ¿La razón? Maddox. 

 

Derek comenzó a respetar a Katia Ivanov desde ese día. Y a toda la familia Ivanov por aceptar la decisión de Kat.

 

Para su suerte y la de su hijo, Kat entraba a la misma universidad. Se sentía mucho más tranquilo al saber que Maddox estaría centrado, gracias a que su ancla estaría con él.

 

—Debemos irnos —pronunció su hijo viendo a Katia. Su cabello rubio estaba disparado en varias direcciones por el constante contacto con las manos del chico.

 

Derek abrazó a su hijo con fuerza, deseándole suerte. Tuvo que dejarlo ir, viendo como el Camaro desaparecía entre las calles de Beacon Hills hacia la Universidad de California en Los Ángeles.

 

Su pequeño Maddox, su torbellino, el niño que levantaba a Stiles porque había visto una película de terror. Aquél niño que pedía a Derek subir a sus hombros para ver los fuegos artificiales todos los 4 de julio, había desaparecido. 

 

Y Derek no podía estar más orgulloso del hombre en el que se estaba convirtiendo su hijo. No podía estar más feliz y más triste, y también más orgulloso. 

 

Miró a Stiles, agradeciéndole con la mirada el haberle dado esta hermosa familia, justo cuando él pensaba que estaba tan roto, que no podría llegar a amar a alguien de nuevo. Pero este increíble chico apareció y le dio lo más precioso que le pudieron dar: una familia. 

 


	5. The happiest day in Maddox's life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek sabía que este era el día más feliz en la vida de Maddox

Derek sabía que este era el día más feliz en la vida de Maddox.

 

¿Por qué? Porque el hijo de su único hijo estaba naciendo. Si lloró cuando nació Maddox, cuando lo hizo su nieto, lloró el doble. Su nieto se parecía a Stiles. Piel blanca, labios rosados y en forma de corazón y la misma nariz. Heredó las cejas de Derek y de Maddox, y de Kat, el cabello pelirrojo.

 

Era una bolita envuelta en sabanas amarillas. Se derritieron de amor al verlo en su body blanco. Derek pasó el brazo por los hombros de Stiles, acercándolo a su cuerpo, luego le dio un beso en la sien.

 

—Nuestro nieto es hermoso —dijo Stiles viendo al bebé con adoración. 

 

—Stiles, es un bebé, todos los bebés son arrugados y un poco raros al nacer —rió Derek, respirando el olor de su esposo.

 

—Eso no es verdad, Maddox era muy bonito cuando nació —debatió el castaño. Derek rió antes de asentir en acuerdo.

 

—Sí, eso sí es verdad. Mi cachorro era el más guapo de todos esos bebés —dijo recordando cuando lo vio entre todos esos feos recién nacidos. Stiles puso los ojos blanco.

 

—Tú y tu hijo son tan creídos. Me encanta lo humildes que son —pronunció Stiles son sarcasmo. Derek se echó a reír.

 

—Venga, vamos a despedirnos de Maddox y de Kat, y del bebé, para ir a casa.

* * *

 

 

—Derek, quiero otro bebé —dijo Stiles con la respiración agitada. Derek gimió al escuchar esa frase salir de los labios de su esposo.

 

—Nos tomó un año entero tener a Maddox —el lobo bajó los besos al pálido esternón. Lamió los pezones con delicadeza, arrancándole a su compañero uno que otro gemido.

 

—No importa. Quiero otro bebé —murmuró viendo el increíble cuerpo de Derek. El lobo rió roncamente al sentir su mirada, luego tomó las manos de su compañero y las dirigió a su pecho.

 

—No estamos muy jóvenes, que digamos. Puede pasarle algo al bebé, o puede no funcionar —dijo deteniéndose, porque hablar de tener otro bebé cuando tenían cuarenta era una cosa seria. Stiles pareció pensarlo un poco. 

 

—Quiero intentarlo, quiero tener otro bebé contigo y criarlo tan bien como lo hicimos con Madd —se miraron a los ojos. 

 

—¿Estás completamente seguro de que quieres que hagamos esto?

 

—¿Tú lo estás?

 

—Lo estoy si tú lo estás —entonces Stiles sonrió emocionado, y las pequeñas arruguitas de la sonrisa aparecieron. Derek sólo pudo inclinarse y besar a su esposo, para luego hacerle el amor, con la esperanza de tener otro bebé corriendo por los pasillos de su casa, con la esperanza de ver a Maddox con un hermano.

 

Sería un poco difícil, pero confiaban plenamente en que lo lograrían


	6. The day Maddox found out he was gonna be a brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El día que Maddox se enteró que iba a ser hermano no supo si reír de alegría o reír histéricamente.

El día que Maddox se enteró que iba a ser hermano no supo si reír de alegría o reír histéricamente. Así que hizo las dos.

 

Su sorpresa fue más grande, al igual que la de sus padres, al enterarse de no tendría sólo un hermano, sino dos.

 

Esa vez, sí que rió de alegría. Era bastante extraño el saber que su hijo sería más grande que sus hermanos, pero lo dejó estar.

 

El día que sus hermanitos nacieron, tenía a Dallas en brazos, y a Kat delante de él. 

 

Su barbilla descansaba en el hombro de su esposa, hasta que Derek salió de la habitación del hospital del emisario de la manada con el cabello negro algo revuelto y la sonrisa hasta las orejas.

 

Cuando vio a sus hermanos no pudo evitar dejar escapar la sonrisa al ver sus cabellos de color negro y la piel blanca. Tenían la nariz chiquita y los labios rojos. Era tan diferentes a él. Al contrario de sus hermanos, él tenía el cabello rubio siempre alborotado, los ojos verdes y la boca de la abuela Claudia.

 

—¡Bancaneves! —gritó Dallas al ver a sus tíos. Los adultos rieron ante el intento del niño de dos años por decir "blanca nieves"

 

—Sí, se parecen a Blanca nieves —Maddox besó a su hijo en la frente. 

 

—Derek, ¿puedes tomar a Stri? —el lobo asintió. Maddox miró con el ceño fruncido a sus padres.

 

—¿Stri?

 

—Sí. Éste es William Strider —pronunció Derek sin dejar de mirar a Will.

 

—Y éste es Parker Levy —pronunció Stiles señalando con la mirada al bebé en sus brazos. Maddox rió, porque al parecer, el ponerle nombres extraños a sus hijos sí que venía de familia.

 

 


	7. The day Derek become a dad II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El día que Derek se convirtió en papá por segunda vez se asustó tanto o más que Stiles.

El día que Derek se convirtió en papá por segunda vez se asustó tanto o más que Stiles.

 

Sus hijos nacieron a los ocho meses, al parecer porque eran unos pequeños lobos suicidas. Bueno, sólo Parker. El bebé tenía el cordón umbilical alrededor del cuello. Si los gemelos de por sí nacen pequeños, por ser precisamente gemelos, William y Parker nacieron aún más pequeños por nacer de ocho meses.

 

Los bebés no nacieron cuando se les antojó. Tuvieron que sacarlos, porque de otro modo, habrían muerto, y eso les habría destrozado. Pudo respirar y llorar de alivio cuando ambos lloraron. Eran pequeños lloriqueos, pero aún así, estaban llorando. 

 

Su cabello fue el que sufrió durante todo el tiempo que esperó a que sus hijos nacieron.

 

Cuando Maddox entró, Derek no quiso dejarle cargar a sus bebés. Tenia miedo de separarse de ellos. Casi los perdía una vez. Estuvo realmente cerca. Eso validaba el hecho de que los Hale y los Stilinski eran en verdad guerreros.

 

Su paranoia no disminuyó ni un poco. Sus hijos crecerían sobreprotegidos, pero le valía un cacahuete. Al único que le permitía sostener a sus cachorros era a Stiles. Su pobre Maddox no pudo cargar a sus hermanos ni una sola vez, pero comprendía a sus padres. Él habría hecho lo mismo si a su bebé estuviera a punto de morir.

 

Derek se levantó una vez más para revisar a sus hijos por enésima vez. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, regresó a la cama, donde el cuerpo cálido de Stiles lo esperaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí llegó la historia. El final es bastante abierto. Los bebés ya nacieron :)  
> Muchísimas gracias por darle la oportunidad a este fic cortito. Gracias

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)


End file.
